Never enter the Mansion
by Ezra Von Elric
Summary: "Rewind it." A small voice whispers "Rewind it." The clock in her hands was brought up to her chest. "Rewind it." She twisted the knob of the pocket watch as a bright light glows shielding her vision from the hairless-grey skinned monster in front of her…. (Inspired by Hetaoni)


NEVER ENTER THE MASION

"Rewind it." A small voice whispers "Rewind it." The clock in her hands was brought up to her chest.

"Rewind it."

She twisted the knob of the pocket watch as a bright light glows shielding her vision from the hairless-grey skinned monster in front of her….

After 3 hours of hiking they came in front of an old mansion. "I guess this is it." Ray says looking up at the towering old structure. "It has an eerie feeling in it." Max says "The haunted house those guys were talking about." "Guys It's not haunted." Hilary said smiling "Those guys were just kidding." "Yeah but it scared you old hag!" Hilary glared at the laughing Daichi "What did you say?!"

"Are we going in or something?" Kenny spoke "Race you guys inside!" Tyson ran pass them and into the mansion "Hey-Tyson!" Hilary ran after him followed by the rest. "Hm." Kai unfolds his arms and went in the mansion.

"Wow!" Tyson says looking around the house "It's bigger than it looks!" "Now let's just stay in a-"

SLAM!

They all turned around to see the door slammed shut. Kai went forward and tried pulling the door but it wouldn't budge. "We're trapped."

"NO!" Tyson, Hilary and Daichi went ahead and tried their hand son the door only to get the same result. "How are we gonna get out?!" Tyson exclaims "Guys, guys." Ray said calmly "Calm down, this is a large house sure there's another exit around here." The others nodded "Let's search for an exit then." Kai says-

*CRASH!*

They all turned their heads to the right from where the noise came from. "I'll go check it out!" Hilary volunteered and went to the sound.

She stumbled upon a kitchen and saw pieces of plate on the ground. 'Who could've done this?' She wonders as she bends down and picks up a large piece and looks into it-

*gasp*

She quickly turned around to see no one 'I'm sure I saw someone-something!'

After throwing the pieces in the trash cane, Hilary went back to the main hall, and was surprised to see no one. 'That's strange.' She thought 'Where is everyone?'

"Guess I have to search for them." Embarking on her mission Hilary checked the left wing of the ground floor. The left-wing consists of wash room and Jacuzzi. She then headed to the back of the ground floor which leads to an even bigger hall-

*whimper*

Hilary stopped and turned to the door on the wall. Opening it she came face-to-face with a badly shaken Kenny. "Kenny!" Hilary exclaimed seeing the boy so worked up "H-Hilary!" Kenny sprang out and wrapped his arms around her mumbling 'I'm so glad." Over and over again.

"What happened-"

"It was the monster! I swear! It was the monster!"

"What monster?"

"The one which attacked us!"

After calming the boy down Hilary finally got her answers "After you went away, a grey skinned monster appeared out of nowhere and attacked us. And I ran and hide here." Hilary wasn't convinced but seeing how badly shaken Kenny was she decided o drop it there.

Now, Hilary, with Kenny on tow, sets out to find the others.

On the second floor was 4 rooms, 2 of them locked and the other two on the end of the hall unknown. "I'll check this room." Hilary reached out and was about to touch the knob when it turned freezing Hilary on the spot. Her heart racing Hilary swallowed and retreated her hand when she felt a clod breadth down the back of her neck.

"Hi…la….ry….."

Cold sweat dripped down her cheek "Hi….la…..ry…."

-two ghostly cold hands gripped her neck-

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hilary freed herself from the grip and ran downstairs. Once downstairs the girl tried the door but it was shut. "Hi….la…..ry…." Her heart pounding fast as she turned around. In front of the figure of Kenny which was turning into a giant hairless grey skinned monster with the body poster of a man. As it advanced, Hilary go pressed against the door, her heart pounding fast, fear written all over her face and knees shaking.

"Dragoon! GO!"

From the stairs Tyson deployed his beyblade at the creature causing it to disappear like fog. Hilary took in shaky breadths and sat on the floor too scared and relieved to even notice that she was crying.

"Hilary! Hilary! Hil!" She shakily looked up to see Tyson looking worried "Ta-tyson?" She manages "Are you okay?" He asked "Give me a few minutes." She replies as she calms herself down. "W-what was that thing?" "I have no idea." Tyson replies as he brought her to her feet "Where are the rest?" Hilary asked now fully recovered "I don't know." Was his reply ""We have to search for them." Nodding Hilary followed Tyson up the stairs.

They both stood in front of the same door as before "I was in this room when I heard you." "Then." Hilary looked at him ""You were the one who twisted the knob." "Scared you?" Dragoon's owner smirked which got him a death glare from the owner of those ruby eyes "Damn you Tyson." The girl swore as they head for the other door to check it.

"It's all locked."

"Let's try upstairs."

And so they went upstairs. They checked the door "Huh?" Hilary pushed open the first door "This one's open." They entered to see a well maintained private room "Hil." Tyson followed the girl in "I don't think anyone's here." "I wonder where they all went to." Hilary wondered out loud "Your right." Tyson looks around "It's pretty well maintained for an abandoned house." Hilary step on the carpet to see an old fashioned pocket watch. She flipped it open to see 'rewind it' written in Gothic.

"HIl?" Tyson's voice sounded "I'm coming." Hilary pocketed the watch and went outside. "Isn't this Strata Dragoon?" Tyson asked raising a violet beyblade "That means." They looked at each other "Daichi's here somewhere." They rushed to each door searching for the youngest member.

"I found him!"Tyson entered the room to see Hilary rubbing Daichi's back calming him down. "Hey man." Tyson approached him "What happened?" "Gh-ghost." Daichi mumbled "Monster." "I'll get him some water from the kitchen." Hilary said and exited the room.

Once she was in the kitchen she quickly turned to the sink and twisted the knob, no water. "Damn!" Hilary turned around only to give a shrike of fear.

Hearing her, Tyson quickly burst in the kitchen "What happen-" His eyes falls on the opposite wall "AAHHHHHHHHH!" On the wall was Kenny his head splattered and bits of brains and blood splashed on the white walls. "KENNY!" Tyson sat next to Hilary eyes wide with fear "Daichi-" They turned to Daichi only to see the boy transforming into the monster before them.

"Ty…..son…Hi…..lary….." It said as it approached them. Getting on their feet Hilary and Tyson fought their fears and faced it. "Dragoon will take care of it!" Tyson launched his beyblade "Go Dragoon!" The dragon appeared and head on collided with the monster.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Hilary turned to Tyson to see him holding his head "Tyson!" "I can feel Dragon's pain." He mumbled "But I wouldn't lose! Go! Victory Tornado!" The air current became stronger as a whirl wind began to form. "ATTACK!" Dragoon head on collided with the monster and pushed it back but Tyson fall on his knees and couched out blood.

"Tyson!" Hilary panicked "I wouldn't lose to that freak of nature!" Tyson stood determined. The monster grabbed Dragon's neck and twisted it's neck.

*CREAK*

Hilary turned to see Tyson's head facing his back. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hilary screamed in horror as the monster approached her.

'Rewind it.'

Her hands felt the clock in her pocket. She pulled it out and adjusted the hands and rewinds the minute hand. There wa abright light and the next thing she knew, Tyson was in front of her with Daichi behind them.

"Hil." Tyson says "Are you okay?" Suddenly remembering Hilary pulled Tyson towards her and away from Daichi. "He's an imposter!" She shirked "What are you talking about?" Tyson was more worried now. "It's the monster transformed as Daichi!" "What?" They turned to Daichi who was transforming into the monster.

Fear caught hold of them but they quickly ran out of the room and locked the door. The monster let out an inhuman cry and started banging on the door but it stopped after a while.

Tyson let out a sigh and turned to Hilary "How's you know?" "I-….." Hilary's eyes widen "I don't know." "Hm?" Tyson gave her a look but said nothing else "Let's go."

They next stopped on the second room and opened it only to see the room splattered with blood. In the center was Daichi's headless body, his head was smashed his brains all over the place and blood splattered all around.

Tyson immediately threw up and Hilary quickly shut the door. "Da-daichi." Hilary says "Daichi is dead?" "That monster!" Tyson clinched his fist "That monster can transform into anything that it can kill." Hilary nodded. After paying their respect to their dead friend they continue searching for the exit. "Does that mean?" Hilary said "Kenny's also dead?" "Most probably." Tyson replied monotone. The doors and windows were sealed shut, the glasses were shatter proof and no one could be seen through the thick woods.

"I wonder how Kai and Ray are doing." Tyson thought out loud "They're probably still alove." Hilary said with hope in her voice "They are Kai and Ry." "Say HIl." Tyson put his hands in his pocket "Do….do you like Kai?" "Hm?" Hilary turned to him "Of course I do, I like all of you." "Never mind." Tyson closed the topic and continued walking.

*ROAR*

The two of them stopped and looked at each other.

"Go DRANZER!"

One thing crossed their mind 'KAI!'

Once they were downstairs "Kai-" Tyson grabbed her and placed his hand over her lip and hid behind the wall.

Tyson could only watch helplessly as the monster beat up Kai. Hilary struggles to be free as tears stream down her face.

The monster defeated Dranzer and then proceeds to grab Kai by the throat and slammed him against the white wall until his head was completely smashed. After he had died the monster walks away. After a few more minutes Tyson releases Hilary. "Why did you hold me back?" Fiery red eyes glared at Tyson "WHY DID YOU LET KAI DIE?!" "We'd just get in his way." Tyson replied "He's too strong." "At least I could've DIED WITH HIM!" Hilary was crying hard "Why are you so selfish? I thought you weren't." She stubbornly wiped her tears and walked away leaving Tyson looking hurt.

After a failed search for an exit Hilary sat in a corner regretting her action 'I just had to be a bitch to that one guy who tried to save me, Tyson….I'm sorry.' Tyson was just trying to save her, even if it meant the life of one Kai Hiwatari. Hilary wiped her tears and stood up 'Am I gonna die here?'

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

A piercing scream resonated throughout the building. Hilary-being on the top flor ran down to the 2nd floor to see Rau fighting with the monster. Hilary could see that Ray was bleeding hard from the leg with had a bone jutting out. The girl looked around for a distraction, her eyes fall on a vase.

She picked it up and hurls it at the monster and hit him right on the head.

Hilary rushed in and dragged Ray upstairs into a room and shut the door behind her. After a few minutes of difficulties Hilary managed to fix Ray's leg. "Thanks Hil." Ray breadth hard "I owe you one." "Hey." Hilary tried to smile "I did what I could." Just then there was a knock on the door causing them both to freeze.

"It's Max!" The door was opened and the American boy walked in "Hey-" He was quickly enveloped in a hug "Thank god you're alive!" Hilary says felling relieved "Where were you?"Ray asked "I was hiding downstairs." Max said looking equally happy to see them but his tone was sad "Kai died trying to save me." "Kai…." They all fall in silence mourning for their fallen captain.

They rested in the room for a few hours, tired by all the negative excitement.

It was deep in the night when Ray heard a soft creek, opening one golden eye his eyes widen in fear "AAAHHHH-"

The monster raised a fist and smashed Ray's face into a puddle mess.

The other two woke up "RAY!" Hilary was dragged out of the room by Max.

After escaping they were on the top stairs. No one spoke, they remained silent for a long time. "Kai…..Ray…Daichi…..Kenny….." Hilary mumbled "All of them dead?" "What about Tyson?" Hilary felt a stab at the heart "We had a fight." Seeing how her body was shaking Max went down and put a comforting hand on her shoulder "Hey, hey." He says "It's alright, it's not your fault."

"But-"

*CREAK!*

They both stood up. In the dark of the night they could see a figure as it came to the light "Thank god you guys are still alive!" "TYSON!" Max went and gave his buddy a big hug Hilary went down with a big smile on her face-

*The sound of flesh being pierced*

Hilary's smile turn into fear "Ty…son….?" Blood poured out of Max's lips as the monster threw his body aside "Why you!" Hilary was seeing red and raised the vase and was about to bring it down on the monster when the monster transform into Tyson. Hilary stopped unable to look away from Tyson's smiling face "Hil!"

*CREAK*

The monster slapped her rib cage sending her up the stairs.

Hilary held in her pain and cough out blood as the monster in Tyson's body makes his way up to her. Hilary crawled up the stairs and made it into the attic. She crawled and crawled until she could see the moonlight streaming from the small glass window. The footsteps continued to follow her. After making a gap between her and the monster Hilary looked at the wall only to see 'I've failed again' written in blood.

That's when it hit her; she has been in his situation many times. And in every situation she would write 'I've failed again.' As a reminder whenever she was about to rewind the clock.

The footsteps came closer and closer as she finished writing 'I've failed again.' Hilary propped herself against the wall and smiled 'At least I get to see your face in my last moment Tyson.'

Tyson revert back to the monster's real form…

Hilary smiled 'Sorry guys.'

"Rewind it." A small voice whispers "Rewind it." The clock in her hands was brought up to her chest.

"Rewind it."

She twisted the knob of the pocket watch as a bright light glows shielding her vision from the hairless-grey skinned monster in front of her….

.

.

.

.

.

They would never escape the mansion. The holder of the watch shall always return.

.

.

.

.

.

"I guess this is it." "It has an eerie feeling in it."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Their cursed fate shall continue until the end of time. A human's greed will never allow them to live.

For only if the holder is dead, they shall escape, but the human heart will never give into death.

For when you step into the mansion, your cursed fate will circle, your life shall continue your cursed fate…..

NEVER ENTER THE MANSION…..

(FIN)


End file.
